


lights down low

by nickyXshani



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickyXshani/pseuds/nickyXshani
Summary: nicky n shani meet. fluffy love story <3





	1. first date

Up until now, Nicky hadn’t had any luck with dating apps. But when she saw this girls profile, she was speechless. 

Shani Abboud. The name had a nice ring to it. ‘Shani Nichols, that could work’ she thought with a smile.

Their date was at 7:30, meeting at Nicky’s favourite restaurant, where her old friend ran the kitchen. Red would always prepare something special for her.

Nicky spent ages deciding what to wear, eventually deciding on a white blouse, black trousers and a black jacket. A timeless classic. She styled her messy blonde curls as best as she could but settled with a “just got fucked on the beach” style. Smudging her eyeliner and applying red lipstick, paying homage to Red, she was ready to go. She could use some of Red’s courage as she hadn’t been this nervous for a date since the 8th grade. 

She arrived at the restaurant 10 minutes early, sneaking into the kitchen to surprise her Mamochka. 

“Nicky baby! You didn’t say to me you would be here tonight. If you had, I would have kept the best table for my favourite daughter!”

“Ma, it’s good to see you!” Red wasn’t actually her mother, just a maternal figurehead in place of her deadbeat mom. “I’m here for a date actually.”

“Oh Nicky, this needs to be perfect! Norma, Gina, prepare the booth in the back corner. Candles. Set the mood. Hurry!”

“What if someone is sitting at the booth already?” Gina asked tentatively. 

“Well, move them.” She snarled, her thick russian accent lacing the words. Gina and Norma hurried off, worried about further angering their boss. 

“She’s called Shani. She is gorgeous.”

“Oooh Shani, sounds exotic…let’s hope this isn’t another flavour of the week. I just want you to be happy Nicky!”

“Ma I promise. I think this time is gonna be different.”

“Miss Nichols, your table awaits.” Gina exclaimed, curtsying as she spoke. 

“Good luck kotik!” Red whispered, kissing Nicky on the forehead. 

Nicky took her seat, the mood was very romantic. Dark corner. ‘Perfect for fooling around in‘ she thought. 

She waited 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 15 minutes. She had been stood up. She couldn’t believe it. Gina had come to check on her a few times, sent by Red. Gina noticed a tall, gorgeous woman walking in, looking flustered. She returned to Nicky and pointed the woman out to her. 

It was Shani.


	2. dinner

Nicky stood up to greet the woman, met with Shani’s arms being thrown around her and two big kisses planted on her cheeks. Her brown curls dancing in the dim light as she moved.

“Nicky! I am so sorry I am late!” she exclaimed. Nicky, caught off guard by her stunning accent, fumbled over the words she tried to say next. She explained to Shani that it was alright and she had only been there five minutes anyway - which was a lie. 

“Let us order drinks! And food! It smells amazing in here, I am starving.” Shani’s excitement evident. 

They sat down and began perusing the menu, even though Nicky knew it like the back of her hand. She suggested the ‘house red’ for their drinks for the evening as she knew Red would treat them to the best of the best. Shani agreed, red wine was her favourite. 

“Nicky, since this is your favourite restaurant, choose for me! What is the best to get here?” 

Nicky suggested Piroshki to begin, Red’s signature appetiser, followed by Beef Stroganoff (Bev Stroganov as Red would say it) as red wine always goes well with beef. Shani trusted her judgement and was excited to taste these russian dishes. 

Gina took their order and reported back to Red, who was delighted that they would be eating her Famous Piroshki, but was anxious to know if the girls were getting on.

Once Gina had returned with the wine, Nicky had found out that Shani was from Luxor, Egypt and moved to New York following an argument with her father. Being a lesbian brought shame to her family. Nicky took Shani’s hands into her own and assured her it that it is nothing to be ashamed of. 

The Piroshki came and the couple were not disappointed.

“These are delicious! Still, nothing compares to the greatest American food of all time.”

“You gotta be careful with what you say next.” Nicky pretend-warning her.

“Tater tots!” Shani exclaimed. Through her giggles, Nicky agreed that the bite-sized balls of sodium were in fact delicious, but not even in the same league as Red’s Piroshki.

The pair laughed their way through the night, greedily eating every last bit of the dishes laid in front of them by ever so graceful Gina. For their dessert of choice, they decided on Blini, traditional Russian pancakes, which were as delicious as the rest of the food. As the contents of the wine bottles disappeared, they grew closer. Nicky’s hand on Shani’s thigh; playing footsie under the table - undeniable sexual tension. 

They stumbled out of the restaurant, hand in hand and caught a cab back to Shani’s apartment. Nicky planned on staying in the taxi and calling it a night but Shani’s puppy dog eyes were too cute to resist.  
The key turned in the lock.

“Your roommate isn’t in, is she?” 

Shani stage whispered “No!” as she shoved the door in on its rusty hinges.


End file.
